The Dark Truth
by AeonTheShadow
Summary: Here's my first fanfiction, where Alxander (OC) will figure out that the NOL is Evil. Rated T for later Chapters. Anyway, enjoy!
1. Shattered Memories

_Hello everyone! I'm AeonTheShadow, and I'll be bringing you guys this fanfiction (with OCs included) of the NOL. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't make harsh comments. Oh and don't forget to Rate and Review! Now, Let's __Begin__._

_The Dark Truth: Forgotten Memories_

_This is Commander Alexander DeMashon, recording message #6._

_**This man is Alexander DeMashon. He is a high ranking officer of the NOL. A description of what people say about him is "Dark tanned skin, tall (about 6'3) and a strange ascent". But he hides it very well, so not many have heard him talk like that.**_

_I have been ordered to take Noel Vermillion's mission to find Jin Kisaragi._

_I have just arrived at my destination where I am supposed to meet my partner for this mission._

_**He gets off the train looking around for his partner, while he still records the message.**_

_I wonder who it is, oh I think that might be my partner, better go introduce myself. End of message._

_"Hello, I'm Commander Alexander DeMashon. It's a pleasure to meet you."__**He said while sticking his hand out waiting for a handshake.**_

_"Why are you introducing yourself when we already met be for?"__**The cloaked person said smiling behind the mask.**_

_"We've met be for? Are you sure you're not mistaking me for somebody else?"__**The black-haired man said with a confused look on his face. The cloaked being took a deep breath and removed the mask**__. __**Revealing a girl with, wolf-like ears, purple colored eyes, and mid-length grey hair with blue streaks in her hair.**_

_"It hasn't been that long since we last saw each other for you to forget about me, right Xander?"_

_"Hm?"__**Alexander was confused and couldn't recognize who it was. So she had to remind him who she is.**_

_"Xander, you don't remember me? It's me! Kyra Mizuru, we've met at the Academy when we were younger."_

_**The little wolf girl said. To see her best friend forget about her is quite heart breaking.**_

_**Alexander takes a second to think about the past. But it's all a blank to him. So he goes back to introducing himself again.**_

_**The girl sighs knowing that Alexander can't remember. And just acts like them meeting never happened.**_

_"So, I see that you're a beastkin... Now that I think about it, you do seem to remind me of someone."_

_**Xander try's to remember, a blurry memory appears be for him. The girl standing there, hoping that he remembers her. But once again,**__"Nope just a blank"__**he says.**_

_"... Let's just go."__**The beastkin said with head hanging down. The two began to walk, in search for Jin Kisaragi.**_

_Well that's all I got for the beginning. I'll continue when I get some more ideas. If you have any suggestions please tell me, oh and don't forget to R&R and leave a comment or two. Now if you would excuse me, I have to practice using Lambda. Bye now._


	2. Past Life Saver

_**S'up everyone! AeonTheShadow here. Here's the next chapter for The Dark Truth where Alexander will encounter someone that saved his life. But will he remember?**_

The Dark Truth: Chapter 2

This is Commander Alexander DeMashon, recording message #7.

After I met with Lieutenant Kyra Mizuru we introduced ourselves (even though she was acting strange, she said that we met be for. I don't even remember meeting her in my entire life. But things happen I guess) I should probably stop for now and continue my mission. End of Message.

_Alexander gets up after he put away his recorder. _

"So Lieutenant, have you found any leads to where Major Kisaragi might be?"

"No... Not yet, and I asked the civilians for all the information they could give me. *Sigh* If things keeps going like this we'll never find him."

_She said while pacing back and forth wondering how they could find Jin. Alexander decides that they could take a break, since they have been searching for 3 days straight. So they headed over to the restaurant down in Orient Town._

"H-how can you eat that much..?"

Alexander is sitting on the opposite side of the table. Alexander was surprised to see that Kyra is stuffing her face with food, as if it is nothing.

"Hmm? I always eat this much. If I ate any less I won't be able to do anything with my Nox Nyctores."

_She said with her mouth full._

_Kyra's Nox Nyctores "Mugen No Hikari No Ha". It's a scimitar that can make copies of itself and change it shape from metal to its "Pure Light" form, then she may change its shape and make it metal once more. As an example: Scimitar to Pure Light Spear then to a Metal Spear for extra damage._

"I think that's just an excuse so you can eat a lot of food..."

_As for Alexander, his Nox Nyctores is called "LeSaint Wave." A weapon set of a revolver and a rune sword. It can give the wielder many abilities, increase speed, flying, and many more. It can also shoot compressed supersonic air shots that can destroy an entire NOL base!_

"Hey I can't help that I eat a lot, it's a part of my family. We all do that."

_The beastkin said with a piece of fish sticking out her mouth._

"If you all eat like that... Then shouldn't all of you be fat then?"

_He said with a smirk on his face. Kyra stopped eating and pouted, knowing that what Alexander said is a good point. She decides not to say a word and continue eating._

_Alexander chuckles and started to look around, until he spotted a man with white hair, a red jacket, and a sword. Sitting on the other side was a cat beastkin, wearing on a jacket, stuffing her face down just like Kyra._

"Hey Kyra, stop eating for a second. Doesn't that look like the SS class criminal Ragna The Bloodedge?"

_Kyra stops to take a quick peek where Alexander was pointing. She then realized who it is and starts to summon her weapon._

"Yeah, that's him alright. I got this."

_She quickly jumps over to Ragna and goes for an attack._

"Ragna The Bloodedge you're under arrest!"

_Right be for the blade could make contact the cat beastkin stops it with her claws._

"The hell!?"

_Ragna said wondering what was happening._

"Hey, are you trying to hurt Good Guy? Nobody hurts anybody that gives Tao free food meow!"

_Tao tries to attack with her right claw, but Kyra gets out of the way._

"Commander... We have a problem."

_The beastkin said while keeping an eye on the two._

"I'll take care of Ragna, can you handle this cat?"

"Of course I can, you just be careful with the Grim Reaper."

"Yeah... I know."

_As Xander and Kyra exchange looks at each other, they nod and go for the attack._

_Ragna quickly make a run for the exit while Xander chase him._

"Freeze!"

_Xander summons just the gun and starts to shoot at Ragna._

"As long as I don't go over 15% of power, everybody will be fine and won't get caught in the blast radius."

_He then points the gun at Ragna and says _"7%... Fire!"_ The gun starts to charge up with green energy, and then shoots compressed air that nobody can see nor hear._

_Xander missed, but Ragna trip from the blast for a second which gave him enough time to catch up and tackle Ragna._

"I got you now!"

_He said as he was ready to fire again, "15%... fi-". He stopped himself from saying fire, he place his hand on the side of his head as if he's having a headache. _

"What... is this... Image..?"

_Another vision appears in his head, it was Ragna with his hand out as if he's helping Xander!_

"Get out of my head!"

_Ragna seen he had a chance and kicks Xander off of him._

"_Sorry about what happened last time, I'll make it up to ya later. But for now... Bye!"_

_Ragna then runs off waving good-bye. As for Xander, he was passed out on the ground... A few minutes later Kyra showed up. She was scuffed up from the fight with Tao._

"Ah, C-commander! Are you okay!?"

_She quickly ran to Xander, who was still unconscious. And started to panic._

"Oh my goodness, what should I do..? Maybe I should go find a doctor, yeah that'll help!"

_Kyra quickly picks up the non-moving body of Xander, and left to go find a near-by clinic._

"Hmm... it seems like he is starting to remember. This could be a serious problem. Hazama..."

_A blonde-haired man that is wearing a mask activates his communicator._

"Yeah what is it, Relius? Don't you see that I am very busy with something that's so important to me, that you can't even understand?"

"Then again how can you see? You wearing on that mask for so long probably blinded you to the point of return, hehehe."

_The man on the other side began to laugh like a madman. But he calmed down after he nearly chokes from laughter._

"Hazama this is no time to be laughing, Commander Alexander just might get his memories back. We do not need that to happen, the second he remembers what he saw that day, he'll kill us both and destroy the NOL without thinking twice..."

_He said while watching Kyra carry Xander on her back. The green-haired man grins and laughs some more._

"You, worried? Thought I never see the day. But don't worry your pretty lil' head about it. I got it all covered."

"I hope so, one tiny error could get us all killed."

_Relius said turning off the communicator._

"Let's us go, Ignis. We have work to do."

_The masked man disappears as if he was never there. Kyra stops and looks up, where the man was standing. She shakes her head and continues searching for a doctor to help Xander._

_**Strange for him to have memories of Ragna saving him huh? Even I wonder what happened back then. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this part of the story, and sorry for the not-really-much-of-a-fight and me taking a lil' while. I promise to make the fight parts better. Kyra, will you finish for me? **_

"_Of course. Thank you for reading this fanfiction, and don't forget to R&R. I would also like to say that Aeon doesn't own BlazBlue, Arc Systems Works, or its characters. The only thing he owns is me, Xander, and this story." _

_**Thanks. Please come back in a while and I might have the next part done soon. But until then. I shall see you in another time, in another shift...**_


	3. Xander's Retreat (Alexander's Side)

_**Hey you guys. AeonTheShadow here, givin' y'all another chapter. Please enjoy. But be for you get started I would like to say that I DO NOT OWN BLAZBLUE in any shape or form. If I did, that would be awesome. But anyway enjoy, and R&R.**_

The Dark Truth: Chapter 3-1 

"*Huff* *huff* I have to find a clinic or something for the Commander, quickly..." _The panicking beastkin said as she was running as fast as she can with an unconscious Xander on her back._

"Rag...na..?" _He said quietly._

_He visits a past memory that he didn't knew about. It's Ragna and Xander fighting each other._

_They were in a NOL base that had already begun to come down._

"This is your end Reaper!" _Xander said as he was charging to Ragna, shooting at him rapidly._

_Ragna jumps out of the way, and dodge Xander's sword and countered, but Xander blocked it with his gun._

_The two trying to see who'll move first, Ragna quickly punch Xander in the gut, and immediately ran from him._

_Xander falls to one knee, but he hurried and fired at Ragna with a 25% shot._

_Ragna seen this coming, but he didn't had enough time to dodge it, so he blocked it, but he still took a lot of damage from the blast._

_Xander tried to get to him, but all the wounds he had while fighting Ragna was finally getting to him, he couldn't keep going, his body was tired and hurt._

_So he fell... as for Ragna he got up, still hurt from the shot he was walking away, but..._

"...I know I'm going to regret this, but I can't just leave him here to die."

_So he turned around and walked towards Xander, be for he fainted, he reached out with his hand, and the last thing he saw was a blur of Ragna reaching out to him. Ragna grabbed Xander and started to drag him away from the crumbling NOL base._

_After Ragna got away from the base, he went deep into a forest._

_Ragna sat Xander down, next to a tree, and left him there._

_A few moments later, he woke up._

"Ragna!" _He screamed, as he got up._

_He looks around, and notices that he's in a clinic._

"Why I'm here? And where's The Reaper?" _He asked himself. As he was not sure what had just happened, or why he passed out._

_Kyra and a Lady walks in the room Xander was in, talking to each other._

"I see you care about him a lot. But I'm pretty sure he'll be just fine." The_ Woman said._

"Yeah... I hope s- *gasp*" _Kyra stopped and saw Xander was awake._

_She was happy to see him okay and couldn't help but jump on him. (Must be a dog thing?)_

"Kyra, get off. And stop hugging me! You're crushing me!" _He said angrily to the Beastkin wagging her tail left and right. But he was slightly wheezing since Kyra was hugging him tight._

"You might want to stop, he just got up. I don't think he wants to be knocked out again from you choking him like that..." _The Lady said getting Kyra off of Xander, as he grasp for air he thanked her._

"Could I ask you for your name?"

"Isn't it rude to ask a lady her name without telling her your own first?" _She said with a small grin._

"Ah, you're right. *Ahem* My name is Alexander DeMashon. I am a high-ranking officer of the NOL. My rank is "Commander" in case you were wondering." _He said, while trying his best not to cough._

"Well then, nice to meet you Commander, my name is Litchi Faye-ling. I run this Clinic; I was surprised when your lieutenant ran in here with you on her back." _Litchi said as she let go of Kyra._

"I was so worried when you passed out. The only thing I could think of was to find a hospital or a clinic. I'm sorry if you're mad for me not chasing The Reaper." _The beastkin said as she lowered her head._

_But Xander placed his hand on her head, and smiled._

"It was a good thing of you to bring me to a doctor, besides that, if you would have gone after Ragna, he would have butchered you quickly." He said with a serious tone at the end of the sentence.

"I can handle myself... but if he would have run somewhere dark, I wouldn't be able to use Hikari..."

_Her weapon takes any source of light nearby. So Kyra is effective only when there is light, so even something simple like a lamp. She can use its light to form her weapon. But if there is no light, her weapon will fade away._

_Xander tries to get up, but Litchi stops him._

"I'm sorry, but just passing out like that is bad, so you're going to have to stay here a little longer be for you can leave, sorry." _She said while walking over to the shelf._

"Oh it's ok. You are just doing your job."_ Xander said with a faint smile. But something recurred to him as he said that._

"You are just doing your job..." _He said to himself, pondering why that sounds so familiar... As if he heard it be for._

"Alex, are you ok?" _Kyra asked worried as Xander was just lying there._

"XANDER!" _Kyra shouted._

"Huh? I'm sorry Kyra. I was just thinking. I tend to zone out for a sec." _He said still wondering to himself_.

_He slightly remembers hearing it be for, but all he could recognize was the voice, now he just have to fit the face. He thought of a few faces, but they didn't fit, until he thought about..._

"Captain Hazama!" _he said to himself._

_He now trembles in his bed, for no reason. Is it fear? Or is he worried that he might be dangerous._

"Who is he..?" _He asked himself_.

"Xander are you ok? You're shaking, are you cold?" Kyra asked worried.

"I'm fine, really. You should be trying to collect some info about Noel and Jin. And whatever you do, don't fight Ragna." _He said while lying back down_.

"Ok, you heal up while I go gather information." _She said walking out of the clinic._

_Litchi walks back into the room with a tray of tea._

"This tea will help your body heal, and it also helps prevent fainting." _She said handing Xander a cup of tea._

_He thanked her and she walked out of the room and closed the door. Xander made sure she was far enough where she couldn't see him, after it was clear, he then jumps out of bed, and snuck out of the clinic thru the window!_

"I'm sorry Kyra, but I just can't be stationed at one spot. I have to search for Noel and Jin; I have some question for them..." _He said while jumping up to the roof of the buildings, with the help of his Nox, he was able to perform this feat easily. _

_Moments later, Kyra returned back to the clinic. Only to find out that Xander had sneaked out of there._

"When I find him, I'm gonna make sure he can't leave for a month!" _The Beastkin said with fury._

_Xander shivers for no reason, but he ignores it. He had gained info that he might find Jin if he talked to a man name..._

"I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, WILL HELP YOU FIND JIN KISARAGI!" _The yelling scruffy man said._

"Who the hell is this guy? He's louder than my mom when she's talking to somebody across the street! Not only that, he smell like he fell into a river of sweat..." _Xander said as he was covering his nose._

"So, you're Bang Shishigami, yes? I heard that you're from the Ikaruga War, and might know where Jin is." _He said while trying his best not to say anything about his smell..._

"Yes that is me. And you're from the NOL, I don't really give information to the NOL, but since it has to do with Jin, I'll gladly help!" _Bang said._

"Have you seen him anywhere lately? I need you to tell me everything you know." _Xander said grabbing his note pad._

"Be for I give you this information, you must show me you have what it takes to defeat him!" He said readying himself.

"Ok." _Xander shrugged, and blasted Bang with one shot (30%) and sent him flying. Everyone was surprised to see Bang taken down in one shot. Xander walked over to his body and simply asked where Jin was last seen_.

"The southern NOL base huh? I better check it out." _Xander said while dropping Bangs head to the ground, and he began to walk away._

_Meanwhile..._

"Dammit Commander! You should have just stayed in bed! You better hope you find Noel or Jin be for I find you. Because you're about to learn not to mess with me..! Again!" _The beastkin said running at full speed, she wasn't caring if she ran into anybody, as long she found Xander, as she was worried, but also furious at the same time._

_Chapter 3-1. END_

_**This is the end of one half of this chapter, I will be working on Kyra's side of the story. Xander would you please?**_

"**Aeon Does not own BlazBlue, it's characters, or it's story, the only thing he owns me, Kyra, and this story.**

_**Thank you, please don't forget to R&R, oh and leave me some questions for my Announcements And Questions! And like always, I shall see you in another time, in another shift.**_


End file.
